The program provides varied services and projects for the prevention and treatment of alcohol abuse among a lower income target group of an estimated total 4,000 alcoholics in the City of Warwick. Specifically its purpose is to provide to this population and related individuals, the information, education, counseling and advocate assistance necessary to initiate effective treatment and rehabilitation. The program staff will act as coordinators to ensure continuity of care for the client on an individual basis, and expeditors in the development of an effective system of care for alcohol abusers and their families. The program also provides staff training and fosters career development.